Imposibles
by Hekarid
Summary: /SLASH/ La esperanza no es más que una pequeña luz que se desdibuja a la distancia.


**Disclaimer: **Al profesor Tolkien corresponde todo.

**Pairing: **Legolas/Aragorn.

**Advertencia: **Slash, oraciones dichas y hechas tal cual suenan en mi cabeza, fluffy, angst, estupideces y spoiler del tercer libro.

**N/A: **Estaba desempolvando mis cosas y me encontré con esto, no mentiré al decir que quería shippear a estos dos grandes personajes desde hacia tiempo. Quería escribir algo pasable, _creíble,_ Espero haber conseguido hacerlo...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Imposibles.**

**.**

**(1)**

Tenía miedo de que el insomnio de las noches le pesaran con fuerza en el día y que perdiera pie, que Aragorn pereciera ante un descuido innecesario a falta del buen descanso. Orcos e imprevistos en el horizonte eran solo una más de sus preocupaciones.

Legolas no dudaba de la fuerza de su espada ni de su voluntad para seguir adelante, duda de la fragilidad de su cuerpo humano y la imposibilidad de salvarle cuando Aragorn ya no pueda hacerlo por sí mismo.

Las posibilidades son infinitas, Legolas lo sabe bien, la mayoría lleva la marca patentada de sangre y muerte a medida que avanzan. La esperanza no es más que una pequeña luz que se desdibuja a la distancia y de la cual buscan agarrarse para no desistir en su marcha.

No dudaba, no podía darse el lujo de dudar y mucho menos ante unas convicciones férreas que sigue por voluntad propia, era solo que nuevas preocupaciones se cernían sobre él y no tenía tiempo para analizar más que para actuar. Puro instinto y la amistad que los unía no eran argumentos suficientes para designar lo que ya bien sabia y se negaba aceptar.

El primer roce ocurre—como todo ocurre con Aragorn: de manera inesperada y natural—una de esas noches en que Legolas miraba al horizonte en busca de los Uruk-Hai y Aragorn conversaba con Arwen en uno de esos viajes oníricos que la joven solía hacer con motivos que él desconocía pero que dejaba al montaraz con tal expresión melancólica durante días que fácilmente podía hacerse una idea de lo que hablaban:

Amor y uniones prohibidas.

De Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta contemporáneos.

Ocurre, como iba diciendo, esa noche en que Aragorn se acerca a Legolas con ese paso seguro y mirada preocupada examinando el horizonte, esperando ver algo, lo que sea que les indique que los hobbits siguen con vida y que van por buen camino.

''Deberías dormir'' dice, sin apartar la mirada del infinito ''mañana será una jornada larga''

Aragorn no dice nada y Legolas le ve dudar un momento hasta que se decide y posa una de sus manos sobre sus hombros afirmando que ''les vamos a encontrar'' con ese tono convincente que no le hace más que asentir en silencio, esforzándose por ayudar en algo, deseando ver las cabezas de Merry y Pippin en la distancia.

Son roces así, naturales, simple camaradería para los ojos de cualquiera, que se camuflan en las situaciones difíciles, a veces una palmada en la espalda, otras, palabras dichas en susurros demasiado cerca del otro cuando no hay nadie cerca, ojos que se buscan en la distancia compartiendo pensamientos y una realidad demasiado palpable para reparar en ninguna otra cosa.

Como en lo que les está pasando: La guerra, la muerte de Boromir y Gandalf, la desaparición de Merry y Pippin, el camino incierto del portador del anillo y su fiel seguidor, y la sombra de muerte que avanza con ellos ante cada pisada. Y ahora también _esto. _

Todo parece una pesadilla, una broma de mal gusto o la sátira de algún ser oscuro, y es más fácil de ésta forma: echarle la culpa a un tercero para justificar las acciones de uno, o las no-acciones de uno, porque todo ocurre de ésta manera especial o _mágica _que siempre pasa cuando hay elfos de por medio y das por hecho demasiadas cosas que nunca fueron o nunca serán, es por eso que Legolas se dedica a mirarle de soslayo y a conversar más con Gimli. Porque ésta es una buena forma de convencerse de que las cosas siguen igual aunque no las sienta así. (Aunque hace mucho tiempo dejaron de ser así).

Y hace rato que ha amanecido, que dejaron atrás Emyn Muil, a Éomer y a los cadáveres de los orcos, así como también, hace rato que se han detenido en medio del bosque, entre ramas enredadas y raíces sueltas en busca de un camino que les lleve a alguna parte, buscan una señal, un punto de referencia que no aparece porque Fangorn les cierra el paso impidiéndoles avanzar (tampoco es como si existiese una ruta exacta que les marqué el camino a seguir) y deben quedarse allí a pasar la noche. Sin siquiera un fuego que avive sus esperanzas.

Gimli protesta, por supuesto, mira con aprehensión las ramas que a ratos parecen cernirse sobre ellos, mastica lento su porción de lampas y tras proponer (más de una vez y no con buenos resultados) talar un par de árboles, se queda dormido. El eco de sus ronquidos perfora la oscuridad de la noche y cuando Aragorn se sienta a su lado en medio de la oscuridad, hombro con hombro, Legolas no puede evitar colocarse tenso.

No se dicen nada porque no necesitan hacerlo, saben en lo que piensa el otro, comparten los mismos temores, las mismas inquietudes, los mismos anhelos, y esas cosas no se dicen, solo se guardan en una caja de cristal que se forra con kilómetros y kilómetros de concreto para que no se rompa, se entierra en un lugar inaccesible donde no resulte ser una molestia y se sigue adelante. No es fácil pero es mejor que difícil.

Legolas ve la desesperación, la incertidumbre, los nudos de garganta que las humaredas de la pipa no son capaces de arrancar, las arrugas que se forman alrededor de sus ojos cansados y los anhelos que se niegan a morir. Él también lo siente con tal o más intensidad como siente _eso, _de pronto se descubre así mismo cerrando la poca distancia que los une, hombro con hombro, mejilla con mejilla, su aliento mezclándose con el del montaraz, mareándole la calidez de su cuerpo y el olor a sudor seco de la ropa; Y es, pero no es, cuando las manos se cruzan y las lenguas se enredan en esa espiral de saliva y dientes, torpeza y poco tiempo para hacer eso que no se paran a pensar porque hacerlo significa _comprender _muchas cosas y _discutir _tantas otras que no vienen a lugar en esta línea, y es tanto y es tan poco a la vez que le dan ganas de llorar, manos en la espalda y gemidos bajos contra el hombro, con la luna del este iluminando el cielo y caricias tan efímeras que parecen inexistentes.

Legolas tiene que mirarle para asegurarse que Aragorn está allí, que no está alucinando eso, que es tan real como la guerra inminente y el anillo Único. Y tal vez, si se lo parase a pensar un poquito hubiese deseado que así fuera todo: Una mera alucinación, un extraño sueño del cual recrearse en noches solitarias. Pero no lo está pensando y Aragorn le ésta absorbiendo la mirada con esos ojos tan grises que le buscan y dicen todas esas cosas que no salen de su boca pero que entiende y comparte.

Y duele. Duele en los labios, en los suspiros contra la piel y en las palabras que se quedan atoradas en la garganta y nunca se hacen verbo, porque aunque sea una vez, una puñetera vez, a Legolas le gustaría escuchar esas palabras, le gustaría saborearlas y grabarlas a fuego en la eternidad de su memoria, ver si se siente como Arwen cuando Aragorn se las susurra al oído, como la cantan los bardos y como se habla del amor. Pero el día llega, pálido y gris y con él desaparece cualquier vestigio de la noche anterior.

Hay cosas que nunca conseguimos por mucho empeño que se ponga en ellas. Más aún si son cosas del corazón.

A las palabras muertas se suman acontecimientos extraños, más aún luego de que el fuego se ha consumido y la incomodidad les impide mirarse fijamente sin recordar la noche anterior, Gimli también lo siente, tal vez lo sabe, pero no dice nada y la jornada avanza y termina con noticias que calientan el corazón y alegran el espíritu: Gandalf con vida, Merry y Pippin sanos y salvos camino a Isengard con los Ents.

Noticias que sirven para sacarse de la mente los besos secos y desesperados que Legolas aún siente en su piel y que desde luego no va a olvidar, sabe que tendrán que hablarlo, que discutirlo, pero no quiere, no todavía, quiere retrasarlo lo más que pueda y gozarlo en su imposibilidad, tal vez después de la guerra cuando ya no quede nada de que afirmarse y el recuerdo sea su único salvavidas, se atreva a despertar ante la realidad. Hoy, ahora, la guerra también clama sus espadas, arcos y hachas y deben marchar a Edoras en ayuda de sus amigos.

**(2)**

Parecen quebrarse ante cada pisada y palabra no dicha, el recuerdo ardiendo en la lengua de una forma insoportable y tienen que encontrar el momento, _hacerse _de unos minutos para desahogar toda la frustración, para arrancar la ropa y tocar la piel desnuda, enredarse en ese cuerpo que se resbala y aleja cuando cierran los ojos y los abren a una nueva mañana. Hacerlo duele tanto como no hacerlo, y decirlo duele aún más.

—Yo amo a Arwen, ella—

—Solo ésta vez, Aragorn—le calla— solo ésta vez.

Se lo concede con lágrimas nublándole la vista y nudos que se atoran en su garganta, es _solo por ésta vez_ que se vuelve a repetir y que termina como la primera: como si todo fuera una alucinación, dejándoles más miserables por dentro que por fuera cuando las espadas cortan y las vendas no alcanzan a cubrir y sanar todas las heridas que quedan.

**(3)**

Es un gran viaje el que emprender siguiéndose las pisadas en una tierra que se levanta en humaredas y se deshace en un viento que pica en el alma, una tierra que no refleja caminos, ni esperanzas, ni siquiera las pisadas que dejan y se juntan y separan a su paso.

Así es como termina la guerra: Entre batallas descarnadas bajo lunas menguantes y calores abrasadores, sudor perlando la frente y el temor de perecer en batalla, termina entre reencuentros y alegrías que a ratos no parecen iluminar los ojos, sollozos por los amigos perdidos y risas ante los que volvieron, los que nunca se fueron.

La guerra termina sin esa conversación que evitaron durante todo el camino y que ahora nunca tendrá lugar, termina con Legolas en un rincón mientras Aragorn es coronado rey de Gondor y Arwen ésta a su lado con su mano reposando en la de él en nombre de su unión.

Todo termina en un parpadeo significativo entre pupilas que se juntan y hablan en la distancia, sin decirse nada realmente, en la garganta seca y la certeza de que ya ha visto mucho del mundo, que ésta demasiado lejos de casa y que es hora de volver.

Pero no quiere.

Y Legolas decide hacer el camino largo, ver si de esa forma le vuelve el espíritu al cuerpo y las gaviotas dejan de zumbar en sus oídos, acompaña la caravana funeraria de Théoden, sigue rumbo a Fangorn y las Cavernas Centelleantes con Gimli y luego vuelve a casa para seguir su camino, con el corazón hecho trizas pero sin perder la esperanza.

Aún no.

Todavía no.

Los jardines de Ithilien alegran su corazón y el correr de los años le quita el color a sus ojos, le nublan la mirada con tristeza y pesar mal disimulado. Aragorn no lo visita nunca, son raras las veces en que se encuentran realmente a solas y cuando lo hacen no hablan, _sienten, _comparten sufrimiento de la única manera que saben hacerlo. Mueren y renacen en el suspiro del otro, se prometen cosas que nunca se cumplirán, lloran en cada caricia con lágrimas invisibles que la caja de cristal no alcanza a soportan y se rompe.

Se rompe el día que Aragorn muere, que las gaviotas rugen insoportables en sus oídos y Legolas ya no lo soporta más. Ni siquiera sabe cómo ha podido soportarlo por tanto tiempo. Se marcha. Se aleja, hay quien diría que huye, pero la verdad es que va en su busca, va a reunirse con Aragorn en los pasillos de Mandos y gozar de las alegrías que se privó tanto…

Va en busca de esas palabras que no se dijeron nunca y que se merece escuchar. Aunque sea solo una vez.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer U.U<p>

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

_06/11/14_

_Carahue. IX Región. Chile. _


End file.
